Falling in Love on the Court
by NinjaDragonSlayer500
Summary: It all started because Hinata kissed him without thinking. Now the Spring Ternament is coming up and all Hinata can think about is Kageyama. But knowing that he has to pull it together for his team, Hinata locks his feelings away. Kageyama, however, isn't ready to give up on knowing what Hinata's been thinking about. How can Kageyama get Hinata to tell him the truth? (Kagehina)
1. Why Did I Kiss You!

**Hey guys! It's NinjaDragonSlayer500 again! This time I've got a Kagehina story! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Why Did I Kiss You?!**

A certain orange haired high school student was walking down the street he always walked home on with his teammates. They had stopped by their coaches store and gotten some curry buns to share, but the captain had made the mistake of giving the bag to the two sharpest boys first, who immediately shoveled the food in their mouths before anyone else.

"Nishinoya!" the ace of the volleyball club complained to said spiky haired libero.

"You dumbass!" the first-year setter yelled at the team's ultimate decoy. "Don't eat all the food with out us, Hinata!" he continued as he punched the top of the other boy's head.

Hinata held his head and cried, "Ow! That hurt, Kageyama!"

"Then you probably shouldn't eat all the curry buns without us, damnit!" the wing-spiker known as Tanaka stated and he punch his fellow second year, Nishinoya, on the head the same way Kageyama had hit Hinata.

A tall boy from the back quietly mumbled, "They're all complete idiots."

"They are, but that means there's never a dull moment with them around, Tsuki," the blonde's friend commented as he came back with two curry bun and gave one to Tsukishima.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, Yamaguchi."

"Hey, Suga! Throw me a bun, will ya?" Sawamura, the captain, asked. The setter reached into the bag and threw a bun to Daichi and then one to Azumane, the ace, who's eyes lit up like a little kid's. Suga then got one for himself and everyone happily ate.

With everyone having eaten, the volleyball team started walking home. Their numbers dwindled until only the first year duo of Kageyama and Hinata were left.

"That was an intense match today," Hinata stated as he wheeled his bike beside him.

"Yeah," Kageyama agreed, "Nekoma is a tough team to beat. But I expect nothing less from our rivals." Hinata nodded and then gave a goofy grin to the dark haired boy in front of him.

The shorter of the two raised his fist in the air. "Their strong, but not strong enough to beat us! And our quicks are two much for them!"

The (surprisingly) younger smirked. "Oh really? 'Cause I distinctly remember them blocking our quicks after awhile." Hinata faltered as he dropped his head in defeat. "Guess that means we're gonna be practicing more." The smaller raised his head and smiled again at the idea.

"Yeah! And we'll perfect that new quick so I hit it one hundred percent of the time! You're the setter so you have to get it to me without throwing over my head, though."

Kageyama gritted his teeth, but laughed nonetheless. "You're the one spiking it! If it's too high, then reach a bit higher!"

Hinata giggled while his friend just rolled his eyes with a small smile set on his face. They walked in a comfortable silent for a little before Hinata started humming a song with innocence dripping in his voice. And then his his humming turned to a soft singing.

 _I wanna write you a song._

 _One to make your heart remember me._

 _So anytime I'm gonna, you can listen to my voice and sing along._

 _I wanna write you a song, I wanna write you song._

And just like that, it was over. Kageyama smiled at Hinata who intern, blushed.

"Hey, Kageyama," the orange haired teen said, "I had a lot of fun at practice today. So, thanks."

The younger looked down and saw the adorable blush of the boy wheeling his bike beside him. He rested his arm on the shorter and leaned on him. "No prob," was his response.

That day at practice, Kageyama had been very talkative and interacted with everyone, giving them advice and having him help with his tosses. It had make everyone, with the exception of Tsukishima, smile. And Hinata, being Kageyama's partner, was the happiest and had had an amazing time. The two had also gotten some serious improvements done on their new quick.

When the two got to Kageyama's house, they stopped. The setter was about to walk inside when Hinata stopped him.

"Um, well, uh… See you tomorrow!" Quickly and without a second thought, Hinata leaned up and planted a small kiss on Kageyama's cheek. Before ether of them could realize what he'd just done, the older was already half way down the street.

Kageyama brought his hand up to his cheek and watched as the other road off on his bike and turned the corner, out of Kageyama's sight. And then he smiled and walked inside.

As Hinata ran inside his empty house, he grabbed a piece of cold pizza out of the fridge and then ran up to his room. He didn't quite know what he was running from, be he came to the conclusion that he was running from the reality that he had really just kissed Kageyama.

Hinata didn't even know _why_ he did it. It was almost like it was purely instinct. And Hinata didn't know how to feel about that. So he decided to text his friend Kenma, who was in a relationship and knew what it meant when you kissed someone.

After a bit of texting, Kenma called Hinata and put him on speaker because the two had started playing in an online tournament which Hinata lost in his first match.

"Seriously, Pudding Head," Hinata said to Kenma through the phone while getting killed by someone else. "I have know idea why I did it! Just leaning up and kissing someone is _not_ normal!"

"First, don't call me 'Pudding Head,'" Kenma replied, "and second, I think that means you like him. If you just randomly kiss the guy, then you probably have felling for him without knowing."

And Hinata was once again killed as he heard through the phone, "Yeah! Boom! Take that, you little shrimp!" And then Hinata heard, "Kenma! Why'd you do that to me?! I thought you loved me, bastard!"

"Kuroo, how long have you been there?" the youngest of the three currently speaking inquired.

"I've been here all day," Kuroo answered. "My parents are out on business so I'm crashin' at Kenma's for the week. And I have to agree with Kenma on this one. I think that you have feelings for Kageyama. Hey, Kenma! Stop killing me, damnit!"

The quiet teen beside the loud one gave a simple "no" in response and finished off Kuroo.

"How am I supposed to except that!" Hinata yelled. "I'm not like you two! I'm not in a relationship and I certainly don't want to be in a relationship with Kageyama!"

"Kenma didn't want to be with me at first, and it was the same for me," Kuroo pointed out. The duo from Nekoma had been together from almost five months now, but at first they were so stubborn, even after they knew they had feelings for each other, they ignored it. That was, until they finally accepted it and got together. And they balanced out well because Kenma barely spoke, and Kuroo talked too much.

"Look," Kenma said as he killed the last person in the tournament and won first place. "When you realize you have feelings for him, it's gonna hit you like a train, and then you're gonna be a wreck. My advice is to ether tell the guy, or let those feelings bottle up inside you until you die of suffocating yourself in your denial. Ether one works, though. You'll end up dead anyway."

Hinata sighed. "Alright, thanks for the help. I'm going to shower and go to bed. See'ya later."

"I helped, too," Kuroo shouted into the phone, hurting Hinata's ear.

"Thanks for your help, too, Kuroo. Bye."

"Bye," Kenma and Kuroo said right before Hinata hung up. He sighed and went to the bathroom before striping and letting the warm water settle his nerves. But Hinata couldn't get Kageyama outa his head.

Hinata couldn't get Kageyama outa his head in the shower, or drying off, or when he got into bed. He thought about the black haired boy while trying to fall asleep and he dreamt about him. When he woke up, Hinata thought of Kageyama. The only thing he thought of his entire day was his friend who he had, for some reason, kissed.

As he got himself breakfast, Hinata remembered that his mom and Natsu were out of town visiting family so he had the house to himself for the rest of the week. He perked up at that thought and then rushed out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. The ultimate decoy and dummy didn't even think about what to say to Kageyama until he was face to face with the guy.

 **XXX**

 **Hope I didn't spell anyone's name wrong. Again, hope you liked it! And I'll get the next chapter up within one week. Maybe (but probably not) in less than a week. And if you want, you can check out my Fairy Tail fan fiction. (It's Gratsu, just in case you were wondering.) But yeah, bye!** **I don't own** _ **Haikyuu**_ **or** _ **I Wanna Write You a Song**_ **by** _ **One Direction**_ **.**

 **=^_^= I made Naruto**


	2. Staying the Night

**Hey! It's NinjaDragonSlayer500 again! So let's get right into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I** **DO NOT** **own** _ **Haikyuu!**_ **Or any of the characters!**

 **Chapter 2: Staying the Night**

The ultimate decoy/dummy didn't even _think_ about what to say to Kageyama before he was face-to-face with the guy.

"Oh, Kageyama, hey!" Hinata greeted awkwardly. "Was just heading to morning practice so I'll see you there." The orange haired teen tried walking around the taller boy, but was stopped by the latter stepping in his way.

Kageyama leaned down so he was inches away from Hinata's face as a light blush formed on the smaller's cheeks. "Hinata, yesterday you gave me something and I'm not gonna lie, I was in shock." The older was in complete silence, already excepting his ultimate demise.

The raven haired teen pulled away and smirked. "I don't really care if you kiss me or not. I know it was just instinct from kissing your sister when you leave, anyway. As long as you can score points in volleyball, I don't care what you do."

To say that Hinata was relieved would be an understatement. He thanked the gods that Kageyama wasn't the brightest when it wasn't related to volleyball.

"You wanna stay over at my place tonight and get some extra practice in?" Kageyama asked.

Hinata blushed again and hid it with a cough and a grin. "Sure, why not?"

"Alright, but my parents are outa town for the next three days."

"Oh, my mom and Natsu are outa town, too. It's almost like one of those anime settings where both characters families are out on business! Cool!"

Kageyama shook his head, but had a slight smile on his face. "You're such an idiot!"

"You're the idiot, asshole!"

"Don't call me asshole, dumbass!"

"I'm pretty sure the only insults you have in your vocabulary are 'idiot' and 'dumbass'!"

"Shut up, dumbass!"

And then the two rivals broke into a full out sprint at almost inhuman speeds to the gym. Hinata even forgot his bike on the ground and had to pick it up before he left school that day.

 **OxO**

At the end of schoo l and practice, Hinata ran off without Kageyama to get his bike and when the setter caught up, Hinata was soaked to the bone for it had started to rain.

"God, Hinata, how stupid can you be?" Kageyama asked but wasn't bitter about it. He then slipped out of his jacket and put it on the shoulders of the slightly shivering Hinata and pulled him under his umbrella.

At first the red head was surprised but then cuddled closer to Kageyama as they walked back to his place.

When the two volleyball players got to Kageyama's house, they dried themselves off and Kageyama gave the older a gray shirt white shorts that was a little small for him (but they were still a little big on Hinata.)

"So much for that practicing thing," the dark haired male said as he sat down in the couch and looked out the window at the pouring rain. Hinata sat down next to Kageyama, but sat on the next cushion so he wasn't _too_ close.

The two sat in silence for a while. The rhythmic sound of the rain mesmerized Hinata and he began thinking about what Kenma had said to him the day before.

" _When you realize you have feelings for him, it's gonna hit you like a train, and then you're gonna be a wreck. My advice is to either tell the guy, or let those feelings bottle up inside you until you die of suffocating yourself in your denial. Either one works, though. You'll end up dead anyway."_

The orange haired teen thought long and hard about this. The words had a simple enough meaning with just a glance, but what if Kenma had meant it in a different way? What if under those simple words gave a completely different meaning?

Before Hinata could think on it anymore, Kageyama jumped up and asked, "Do you want something to eat?" Hinata's stomach answered for him by growling and his cheeks turned a light pink. "I'll take that as a yes."

The older began to get up himself, but Kageyama told him to stay and pick a movie to watch while he got the food. Hinata obliged and picked up the remote. He surfed the channels looking for something he thought might be interesting until he came upon the movie Tampopo. He had loved the movie as a kid.

When the first year setter walked back in with some fatty tuna and rice (leftovers from the meal his family had had the night before), he took his seat next to Hinata and gave a small chuckle when he saw the movie that was playing.

"Tampopo, a movie about food," he laughed. "Sounds just like you, Hinata."

The other blushed again. "Shut up!" Then he saw the food and Kageyama swore he saw drool come from the other's mouth. The snickered a bit.

But at this moment, Hinata didn't really care. Fatty tuna was expensive, and the fact that Kageyama was serving it was amazing to the little spiker.

The younger of the two gave Hinata his plate and before he had even picked up his own, Hinata had already said thank you and dug in.

Kageyama laughed again as Hinata blushed at the taste of the food and started to eat faster, if at all possible.

Once the two were done, Kageyama took the plates to the kitchen and put them into the sink. He walked in and noticed that Hinata was shivering a bit. _Probably from the rain,_ he thought. He walked into his room and got a blanket from his closet then walked back and threw it at Hinata.

"Ow!"

"Oh, that didn't hurt, dumbass!"

"Yeah, well it interrupted the movie!"

"That doesn't mean it hurt."

"Yeah, but-" at a loss for words, Hinata puffed out his cheeks and turned back around on the leather couch to stare at the TV. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was thankful Kageyama had given him the blanket.

After sitting back down on the couch, Kageyama began to watch the movie silently. Well, more accurately, he watched Hinata watch the movie. His mind had been Hinata ever since the night before.

But he knew he had to push those feelings aside. In volleyball, the slightest bit of hesitation was all it took to lose. And even though Kageyama had gone through a sort of Renaissance and learned that winning wasn't the most important thing, he still hated to lose. So he kept his head in the game and forgot about the feelings in his chest.

 _I don't even know what theses emotions are,_ he told himself, _so why should I have to acknowledge them?_

And with that in his head, Kageyama hadn't thought about Hinata at all on the court unless it was volleyball related. But outside of the court was a whole other game. Images of Hinata's smile lit up his head, and Hinata's voice filled the emptiness inside his heart. He felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he was alone with Hinata and seeing the other always made his day a little bit better.

But Kageyama thought that Hinata would never feel the same way.

It was quite the opposite that was true, though. Unfortunately, Kageyama was too naïve to know what these sings meant, and Hinata didn't even know what to think.

So these two sat together, careful not to get too close, thinking about each other. The movie played and they pretended to care.

But time went on, and as it goes, people tend to get a little tired as time moves forward…

 **OxO**

 **Readers: excuse me, I'd like to know where the hell you've been!**

 **Me: um…. I got writers block for a while and kinda gave up. Then I found this fanfic again and thought, "Why not, let's finish it." So I did.**

 **Readers: you better upload the next chapter soon, you idiot!**

 **Me:** **scared** *** yes ma'am/sir!**


End file.
